Adagio, Allegro Moderato
by CrimsonDreamer13
Summary: John H. Watson says that Sherlock Holmes shouldn’t keep his musical talents to himself. Holmes says otherwise.


**Title:** Adagio – Allegro Moderato  
**Author/Artist:** CrimsonDreamer13  
**Character(s) or Pairing(s):** Sherlock Holmes, John Watson and some OCs  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Innuendos  
**Summary:** John H. Watson says that Sherlock Holmes shouldn't keep his musical talents to himself. Holmes says otherwise.

* * *

"It's time to wake up now, love." Sherlock Holmes whispered into his lover's ear, nervous fingers stroking the other's hair. "It wouldn't do for Mrs. Hudson to see us like this," a small kiss to his lover's temple, a small murmur from the other in response, "would it?" John H. Watson only groaned in response, curling deeper into the warmth that was Holmes' arms as he muttered, "Nn, she already knows of us and our relationship, Holmes. We needn't worry about that."

A chuckle was received from this statement, Holmes leaning up against the headboard as he tried what he could to slick his hair back. "Watson, you fiend. I never thought you'd be so devious as to let a grown woman see us like _this_-" he made a gesture towards their naked bodies "- and even expect her to serve us breakfast in our rooms. Not that letting a child see us would be any different; I still find the thought quite horrifying." Watson laughed outright at that, imagining the possible reactions of their landlady to their evident more-than-platonic relationship.

"Also," the detective spoke as he stood up, taking a pair of clean trousers from his -_their_- closet, "is it not common courtesy to know who you are going to work with before starting with your job?" He shot a smirk at the doctor as he said this, pulling a coat on as he watched the mustached man roll his eyes. "You still haven't introduced me to the cast of performers in the music hall, have you?"

"Oh, Holmes," Watson sighed good-naturedly as he too stood up, catching the trousers thrown at him by his lover and pulling them on as he spoke, "Ever since we've been together, like this," he gestured to their figures, earning an amused smile from the clean-shaven man, "you've become so much more...what was it? Expressive?" He paused a while in his speaking as he sighed, throwing on a coat while struggling with his tie, "Not to say that I don't like this change in you, old boy. I think that it's quite nice."

The taller man laughed softly at that, swatting the doctor's hands away as he fixed the tie while tightening it just enough for his neck. "I still do not understand what it was that compelled you to accept the request of Mr. Moretti. Though I am -admittedly- a well enough violinist, I am still no professional. Would it not have been better off for him to choose someone who was of a more practiced hand than me?"

"Your modesty is endearing, Holmes. Truly."

"Oh I know, Watson. I find it quite apparent from the dilation of your pupils."

"Yes, well," the man in question coughed, "it would be rude to keep Mrs. Hudson waiting on us like this. Bacon and eggs along with a cup of tea sounds good, don't you agree?"

The other man nodded in response, though the impish smile on his face was rather concerning. "Originally, I would have said that you sound better as my breakfast, but I don't think your nerves could handle such _stress_ right now."

"...for the love of god, Holmes."

"Hm? Why are you making such a horrible facial expression, Watson? You didn't complain last night."

And thus, Watson facepalmed.

"Ah, I truly appreciate your offer, but I have already eaten." Alejandro Moretti laughed as he sat before the detective and the doctor in their dining room, a pleasant smile on his face as he waited patiently for the couple to finish their breakfast. Watson quirked an eyebrow at the younger Italian man when he said such, remarking, "Are you quite sure? Mrs. Hudson's cooking is delicious, I guarantee you."

The man shook his head in response as he spoke, "I apologize, but my beloved Sandra has already filled my appetite with her wonderful Italian _colazione._" He had a dreamy look in his eyes when he mentioned the name of his fiancée, causing both Holmes and Watson to smile fondly –albeit a bit subtly, in Holmes' case-.

"Mr. Moretti-" "Call me Alejandro, please." "-Alejandro, I do find it wondrous how we met through our fellow partner's; though in my case, the partnership is different." Moretti could only chuckle alongside Holmes, the latter adding afterwards, "How is Ms. Jansons, though? Is she well?"

"She is doing well! All thanks to the good Dr. Watson here." The Italian man smiled brightly with that last statement, turning to face the doctor as he exclaimed in a vibrant aura, "It is quite a pleasure to have the chance to meet and talk to both of you fellows, I must say! I've heard about you two from _the Strand,_ which is continuously being forced onto me by Victoria." A sigh escaped his lips as he continued, "That woman truly is a lover of mystery, though I can't help but say that there are times when she is mysterious herself."

Holmes nodded at this, clearly interested in what the younger fellow was saying as he asked, "What was it that made you decide to live here in England, Alejandro?" The man in question became startled at the detective's query, eyebrows raised in confusion as he replied with a question of his own, "How did you know of my decision to stay here? Did Sandra tell you, doctor?" He shot a questioning look at Watson with his latter question, receiving a shake of the doctor's head in response.

"Ah, do excuse me. I deduced that from how fluent you are in English." Holmes smiled with a hint of apology in them whilst sipping at his tea. "Watson, are you done with your part?" The doctor blinked at suddenly being noticed, though he nodded. "Yes I am. Ah, thank you Mrs. Hudson." he smiled in gratefulness up at the woman who hastily took to their plates, returning his smile with her own knowing one as she left the men to themselves.

Moretti stood up at that, an amazed look on his face as he spoke, "That was a marvelous deduction, Mr. Holmes. Ah, but if it is alright..?" He trailed off as he gestured to the door. The pair nodded in answer and followed after him, taking a hansom as they made their way to the Oxford Music Hall.

"Gentlemen, meet _la mia famiglia!_" Alejandro Moretti boasted as he stretched an arm outwards, gesturing to the crowd of people who sat in the backstage of the Oxford Music Hall. Many greetings were given as each performer started introducing his or herself to the two men who were famously known through _the Strand._

Alejandro immediately took the hand of a flaxen-haired woman as he entered the room, receiving a whisper of a kiss on his cheek as the lady laughed softly in delight. She then turned to the two gentlemen and spoke, "I am Sandra Jansons, though I am sure that Dr. Watson has already met me before." A smile was exchanged between the doctor and his ex-patient at that moment, getting both amused and fond smiles from their respective partners in response.

A woman with sandy-blonde hair then stepped up, introducing herself with a polite smile. "My name is Victoria Taylor and," she curtsied daintily with a small smile gracing her lips, "I am a harpsichord player. It is a pleasure to meet both of you gentlemen." It was with surprise that an arm found its way around the lady's own, a bright face attached to it as the person introduced herself, "I'm Ashley Smith! I play the harpsichord with Vic here," she nodded to the flustered Englishwoman, "Great to see you gents here, I say! Ah, right," she abruptly took the hand of a man -_who clearly held the same genes as her, what with those similarly colored irises as well as their outer ears, _Holmes thought-, saying, "This is my brother, Lughaidh Smith. I don't understand what it was that induced our parents to use such a difficult name but ah, let us save that story for some other time." "I play the piano too," the man added.

"I am Dominique De Beauvais," spoke a blonde-haired man with a graceful bow, "and I am a flute-player." He quirked an eyebrow at the flaxen-haired man beside him, whose shoulders were tense and lips set into a firm line as he spoke, "Gerhard von Himmelreich, a pianist." He then motioned to the platinum blonde-haired man beside him to go on and introduce himself, thus he spoke, "Markus Virtanen. I play the Kantele."

"Ah, I have read about the Kantele before!" Watson exclaimed with a nod, "An instrument belonging to the zither family and native to Finland, if my memory serves me correctly. Am I wrong?"

Virtanen had been startled at the outburst but nodded in affirmative, a delighted expression on his face as he entered into a conversation with the good doctor. Holmes merely shook his head in amusement at the sudden bout of energy in both men, facing Himmelreich as he told him, "You are the leader of this group, are you not?"

The man was startled at the accusation and spoke in a suspicious tone, "Yes I am. Alejandro must have told you, then?" The detective shook his head in reply, amusement clear in his tone, "No, he did not. I merely assumed it from the fact that the others gave way to you when you came, and the fact that even Alejandro- who I can see is from one of the highest classes in society- bowed his head at you. It is only a good deal of common sense, my dear fellow."

Himmelreich nodded, feeling a bit insulted with Holmes' apparent implication of his lack of common sense; though he did not pursue the annoyance any further. _Wasting my time on such emotions wouldn't be an intelligent decision either way, _he thought.

"Ah, _Monsieur_ Watson," De Beauvais patted the aforementioned man's shoulder, "I think that it is time for you to join the audience, _oui_?" The doctor nodded in response, sending a subtle smile to his lover before leaving for the private box where he was to watch the people perform.

"A round of applause for Sir Lughaidh Smith and his magnificent piano-playing skills!" Yelled Himmelreich with a proud grin, clapping his own hands as the man bowed before them in thanks. An elegant entrance he gave, and an elegant exit he made as he left through the backstage door. Watson was entranced when the German man suddenly raised his hand, signaling for the audience's silence as he continued, "Ladies and gentlemen, the last performance for today! He is someone well known to you Englishmen and women; even to those outside this land of Britain! A man who is famous for his deductive skills and his many adventures with a certain doctor-slash-journalist: Mr. Sherlock Holmes!"

The doctor smiled widely at the sight of the detective on the stage, a violin –probably borrowed from Himmelreich- in hand as he bowed to the audience, the latter being startled into silence at the sight of the man on the stage. It was clear that they did not know of the detective's musical inclinations from the surprised expressions they wore.

_Sonata for Violin in F Minor, Opus 4 – Adagio – Allegro Moderato _

Himmelreich backed away towards his grand piano as the clean-shaven man lifted up his violin, positioning it right by his chin as he started bowing, fast at first but becoming slower in timeas he closed his eyes in concentration, the melody slowly starting to mesmerize the people watching-

-including the doctor himself.

It was after a moment of Holmes' playing that Himmelreich began pressing his fingers to the piano keys, meshing with the rhythm already created by Holmes who gradually opened his eyes, fingers still on the base of his bow as he pulled it along the strings of the violin; eyes that burned with passion as they met the eyes of a certain John H. Watson who was still mesmerized by the delightful and soothing sounds formed by the detective's skilled hands.

Slow, rhythmic, _passionate _music; Watson thought to himself as he returned his lover's gaze, feeling immensely proud with the knowledge that, even if he now wasn't the only one who could see the musical talent of the detective, it was for _him_ that one of Mendelssohn's _Lieder _was being played by the man- this being proven true by the strong gaze held between them.

It was with a start that Watson noticed Holmes' piece ending, what with the sudden ovation created by the audience below him. Ah, how good it was that he was in a private box, for he would have become deaf from all the clapping going on below. Not to say that they were not accepted; they were merely at a very surprising level of volume.

Watson then noticed Holmes waving at him, a gesture made to say, "We are done here. It is time to return to our home in Baker Street." The doctor nodded in agreement, hastily exiting his place in the private box and making his way towards the backstage of the Oxford Music Hall where he met with his partner and they went off- to the place where no one could bother them.

To the place that no one could ever oppress their secret love.

"That was a wonderful performance, Holmes." Watson remarked as they sat on their respective arm chairs; though the other did not respond as he fiddled with his violin, eyes a bit dazed- as though he was not there in spirit. It was then that he started worrying, even resorting to calling the other by his christened name. "Sherlock?"

It certainly caught the man's attention as he looked up in surprise and curiosity, eyebrow quirked as he turned to face his lover, "What is it, John? Is there something wrong?" The man in question blushed a tint of red at the use of his first name, coughing as he returned to his usual worried state. "I was just wondering if you were alright, Holmes. You looked a bit dazed while you were tinkering with that violin of yours."

Holmes laughed softly in response, shaking his head as he spoke, "Not to worry, dear fellow. I was only thinking," he made a slight bow across the strings, "of what I could play for you." It was with a smile that he added, "I suggest that you take the time to unwind as I play this piece." Watson became more curious at that note and nodded, making himself more comfortable as he waited for Holmes to start playing his violin.

He sighed and reclined on his chair, closing his eyes as the soft notes in E Minor made him slowly relax, to the point that he was slowly starting to get lulled into sleep by the peaceful feeling that the amateur violinist left upon him.

"It's alright, Watson," Holmes nodded with a hidden smile as he spoke gently, "You can rest. God knows you deserve it." The doctor only laughed in response, returning to his silent state as the rhythm of the violin started losing speed, becoming slower as his breathing as he entered into the realm of dreams, where his thoughts roamed free.

_It was at that time when we were alone that my dear friend and lover confirmed it to me; the only person he plays for is me and me alone._

_

* * *

_

**Translator's Notes:**

colazione – breakfast in Italian

la mia famiglia – My family in Italian

Monsieur – mister in French

Oui – yes in French

**A/N: **Aah, another Holmes fanfic. This was done for a friend of mine, who continuously supports me with my writing. Thank you bby! 3

Also, Mendelssohn's _Lieder _was mentioned in A Study In Scarlet, so I decided to use that for this piece of fanfic. And in case you guys wanted to know, the pronunciation of Lughaidh is "LOO-EE". Like Lui. Haha.

Hopefully you guys enjoyed reading!


End file.
